Heart it Races
by WeCantStop
Summary: An Uchiha Newborn has the purest form of Kekkei Genkai, marking them vulnerable to predators, especially those who want the Uchiha's signature eyes. The Uchiha clan had special ways of keeping a pregnancy secret, unfortunately for Sasuke, he doesn't have a clan to help protect the one he loves when a new enemy threatens his very being. M for safety. R&R!
1. Numb

**I Don't own Naruto. Just enjoy the Story.**

**Authors Note: **So this is my first story. I enjoy feedback so please review!

1—Numb

From the towering heights of the tree, Sakura could see everything she wished she hadn't. The dawn light lit the country just enough for Sakura to make out the pure run-down look of the entire place. From above, it looked like a faraway place, a place she knew nothing about, a place that had guards filtered throughout the small valley in which the country rested in. A place that had spikes and barbs atop the gate, keeping intruders from sneaking in easily. A place that fear hung like a heavy cloud.

_"…This mission will require stealth, Sakura. Infiltration into the Key Country. This country is skilled in the very thing that I am asking of you. This is an A-ranked mission. You cannot arrive in the village as a Shinobi of Konogakure, but as a civilian. No weapons. And a chakra seal will be placed on you that I've created in order to shield any suspicion…" Tsunade sat grimly at her desk, her fingers entwined before her. _

_ Sakura raised a brow, "So, my chakra, will this seal be easy to—"_

_ "No. That is the hard part. The seal will be placed on your back, you will not be able to remove it easily. That's exactly why I made it, because you are used to using chakra, you need to be reminded." _

_ "What if I need—?" Sakura said surprised. _

_ Tsunade shook her head cutting the Kunoichi off, "From this point on you'll be acting as a civilian. This mission is important that you not get caught." _

_ Sakura nodded, lowering her head, "What am I looking for exactly?" _

_ Tsunade sighed, "We've been receiving recent threats that a Warlord who has been in the business of Trade, more specifically, trade that involves secrets that villages have taken precautions to protect. He shields himself behind gamblers, drugs, and women, which is why you are ideal for this mission, Sakura." _

_ Sakura felt her heart drop, "Ideal?"_

_ "Yes, your pink-hair, makes you more exotic to customers dare I say? So the Warlord is bound to take you in as a prized possession. The thing is Sakura, you cannot dress or act like yourself. You need to remain calm and patient. You are not yet in the Bingo book, but you've been heard of, that is why you're coming up with a new name for yourself. Understand?" _

_ "Yes, Tsunade-sama, I understand…" _

Sakura leapt of the lowest branch and onto the ground with a solid thump. As she walked down the patchy valley, Sakura noticed the guard before the large barbed gate tense, drawing his sheathed sword into view. Sakura kept on.

"Stop right there!" the man with the sword shouted from his position.

Sakura noticed two Shinobi around Chunin level behind her, their sweaty smell alerted her of their presence.

"Who are you, what is your purpose here?" one of them asked.

Sakura tensed, _play your role Sakura,_ "I don't h-have a p-purpose, I-I'm traveling in s-search of a n-new l-life…" _Think Hinata, think Hinata,_ Sakura thought. The men behind her chuckled.

"Nervous are we?" one of the men grabbed her bag roughly, making Sakura's balance falter. She stumbled catching herself before falling hard.

"P-please, I-I d-don't want a-any trouble," Sakura managed to say, she sighed, talking like this was going to get on her nerves.

The men eyed her suspiciously, opening her bag and searching through it.

"Huh, you've come a long way? You lost?" the man who held her bag asked.

Sakura nodded, "I-I think I t-took a l-left instead of the right…I'm n-not great w-with directions…" Sakura stated sheepishly, trying to stand. The men watched her, intently.

"Where did you come from?" one of the men asked before shoving her bag back into her arms. Sakura breathed in, "The H-Honey Country."

"Mm, Honey? What you running from there?" the men chuckled at her.

"I-I'm n-not running, I-I just w-wanted to g-get a-away for a while." Sakura looked around her once more, before noticing the two men's smile.

"Well, pinkie, this is the place for you, if nobody's looking for you, this place will give you one hell of a life!" the men laughed darkly. Sakura inwardly cringed imagining all the young girls who have been caught in this trap.

"R-really?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll bring you in ourselves!" the men stated, grabbing an arm.

As the two men approached the gate keeper, Sakura swallowed, she knew he'd be harder, he didn't appear so naïve as these two.

"What do you two think you're doing?" the gate keeper asked harshly. Both men smiled, "This girlie wants an interesting life!"

The gate keeper raised a brow, "So let her go about her way."

"Oh c'mon! Don't be so rash, I bed Takeo would love to meet her!"

The gate keeper glared at the men who just gave Sakura a name. Sakura inwardly smiled, _Takeo must be the head man of this whole operation._

"Name?" the gate keeper spat. The two men holding Sakura up shook her.

"Ayame Teuchi," Sakura remarked, inwardly thankful for the Ramen shop owner and his daughter.

"Teuchi? That's your last name?" the gate keeper asked harshly.

"Y-Yes," Sakura responded, waiting for the gate keeper to stop staring at her so intently.

"I've never heard of it. You from a clan of sorts?" the gate keeper asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I-I'm the daughter of a civilian market g-grocer." Sakura answered. The dark eyes of the gate keeper eyed her suspiciously before moving to the side.

"C'mon Ayame! You'll live it up in here!" the two men lead Sakura in quickly. She immediately noticed the air change once she entered the gate.

As she was lead around the air became dense, heavy, she began to cough involuntarily.

"Ayame, that'll go away soon! This is the Key Country, it's located in such a mysterious place, since well the air is pretty much dense, compared to the outside."

Sakura tried to relax her lungs. As the two men spoke, Sakura tried to listen, but all she could focus on was the choice of architecture of the country. The towers were jagged, looming, and seemed to be radiating fear.

"Ayame? It's Ayame right?" the man to her right asked. Sakura nodded nervously as they approached a tower that looked to be made of glass, yet Sakura couldn't see in.

"Well this is where the boss lives. We'll bring you in, but he controls what happens on the inside, so we'll probably see around." The man to her right said.

"O-Okay," Sakura answered as they entered the tower.

The corridors smelt horrid, as though thousands had died and never were removed.

"Keep walking, Ayame, the smell is something that can get used to," the left man's voice became less harsh as he pushed Sakura along the walls. Sakura felt as though she was suffocating, she swore she could hear the moans of those who rested inside the walls.

They approached two large wooden doors, Sakura inwardly felt her muscles tense, and this place reminded her of Orochimaru's hide-out that they had infiltrated years ago.

"Come in." the voice behind the door was confident.

Sakura gulped.

"Let's see your new home, shall we Ayame?" the left man snickered.

Sakura stood by herself in a room that was made of black marble. It was cold and almost had Sakura's teeth chattering as she watched the chair at the end of the room. She tried to soak in everything surrounding her, but there wasn't anything to see. It was a marble room, walls, floors, ceiling, all made of marble. There are only three windows on the farthest wall, but they didn't face anything special. Empty space.

"So, you want to live a life? What kind of life did you live before this?" the man in the chair, swiveled to face Sakura. She inwardly groaned, the man was utterly repulsive. His face like leather, his hair course and untamed, his body large and well-fed. The man smiled, or at least Sakura thought she should call that a smile. The man's "smile" was nothing more than him jarring his teeth as though he was an animal and she his prey.

Sakura merely nodded at first, "I-I worked as a c-cashier, s-selling w-what crops t-that could b-be s-salvaged."

The man nodded, standing up, as he watched her intently, "Ah, I see."

"Ayame, correct? Do you have a last name?" the man asked making his way towards Sakura.

"Teuchi." Sakura stated watching as the man grinned.

"Teuchi, Ayame. From Honey Country? Such a suiting place for a pretty name…and a pretty girl," the man stepped closer to Sakura, lifting her lowered chin towards his face. Sakura wanted to hit the man, but restrained herself.

"T-Thank you."

"Your very welcome." The man grinned happily, "I'll show you your room…right this way, Ayame," the man grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"Ayame, you've got quite the hair, is it natural?" the man asked, standing before Sakura, reaching out. Sakura nodded sheepishly, looking away from the man, making sure to take in anything out of the ordinary near his table. His table had a file on it, before she could get a better look the man turned her chin close to his face.

"You're odd. I like that about you, it's different than the girls like you who come here in search of _life_ shall we say?" the man grinned.

"So y-you'll help m-me?" Sakura asked, trying to seen hopeful. The man chuckled.

"Of course, Ayame, there is a place for everyone here, especially for willing girls like you. Would you like to start work so you'll have some pocket money?" the man asked. Sakura didn't like him, but nodded happily.

"Good, we'll get you started right away!" the man clapped.

Sakura sighed. She jangled her wrist frustrated. She had been given a bracelet by a new guard man and by the looks of it, Sakura could tell that could only mean one thing. To keep track of her.

"So, you'll start work here, this will be your room, and if you have any questions just figure it out on your own. Understand?" the brute man said as he shoved her inside. Sakura nodded as he shut the door, telling her to get dressed, and head downstairs for a welcoming party.

Looking around the room, she only had one window, which she knew would be an escape, but she doubted it'd be as easy as it is just to open the thing. Her room consisted of a single bed, a small dresser, and a mirror. Her new dress was laid out on a single chair. The dress was light green, she appreciated it wasn't pink.

As she walked the steps to the downstairs hall, guards could be seen from the windows, they watched from the outside as Sakura walked.

"Ah! Ayame, so glad you could join us!" the head man clapped and pointed to a seat beside himself. Sakura smiled as nicely as she could before taking the seat beside him. _So_, she thought, _all I need to do is get close with this man, and I'll be able to figure out what's going on._

Sakura looked around the table at the other women who eyed her with accusing eyes. One woman in particular reminded her of Karin, yet this woman wasn't wearing glasses.

"So Ayame, dig right in! The food here is wonderful," the head man smiled watching as Sakura lifted the spoon of soup to her mouth. She smelled the substance hiding in the soup, so when she took it in, she immediately lifted her napkin, making it as though she wiped her mouth, but instead spit the liquid out.

Throughout the dinner, Sakura hadn't found out a thing. Only thing she did get from the dinner, was that the other girls here had been evicted, thrown out, or had been running away since they were young. Sakura's heart reached for these girls, yet she didn't think they'd be the type for a heart to heart about their troubled lives.

"Ayame, you start work tomorrow, report to my office after breakfast, I'll help you along." The head man smirked, uncomfortably.

Sakura merely nodded, pushing herself from the table.

Two days had passed and nothing in particular had interested Sakura. The other girls didn't know anything other than their jobs. Speaking of the job Sakura was now working, she worked in the day, serving alcohol to villagers, Shinobi, hoping that they wouldn't ask her for a little extra fling. Thankfully, Sakura could decline the offer if need be, but although she's been asked for a night, the other girls surrounding Sakura are greedy enough that they don't let one male out of their sight for Sakura to take.

She continued to have dinner with Takeo, the man in charge, who she had gotten fairly close with although she'd prefer it stays out of the bedroom. For now, he only invites her into his office to sit upon his lap whenever he wants helping him eat the fruit and drink.

On the third night, it was midnight and Sakura was starting to feel oddly nauseous. Her stomach felt like it was in knots and her head pounded. Sweat started to form on her temples and her hands went numb. Sakura felt as though she was going to pass out. The substance that was laced in every meal wasn't doing this too her, it was a sedative that Sakura recognized, so this wasn't the source. Sakura looked around the room, trying to pin-point the location of what was doing this too her, without her control and before she could figure out what happened, she had knocked out.

Sakura shifted, trying to move, but nothing worked, she was locked in place. Panic began to settle into her bones and when she opened her eyes, nothing but black appeared before her. _No! _Sakura thought, _I've been caught already!_ Sakura struggled again before she heard a chair move across the floor. Sakura froze.

She still needed to assume her part, "W-Who's t-t-there? H-Help! P-Please!"

The man chuckled, "Takeo, you've found an interesting one…what's her name?"

"Ayame," Sakura recognized the voice, it was the head man, but then who was in the room applauding him?

"Sir, I thought you'd appreciate this one, that's why I contacted you, I hope it's not a bother." Takeo the man who Sakura thought was the head man stated.

"Not a bother at all, although I have my doubt about Ayame here…" Sakura felt her head being forced to her left, her chin gripped in the man's hands.

"Sir, the guards checked her out, she's not a spy from a Shinobi village, and she's a normal civilian."

"A civilian? I doubt that, she has similarities to a pink-haired apprentice of the fifth Hokage. Although I cannot sense chakra…why is that _Ayame_?" the man pulled at Sakura's hair, pulling it harshly.

Sakura whined, trying to remain in cover, "I-I-I don't k-know, p-please sir…I-I d-don't k-know, p-please d-don't h-hurt me!" the man sighed,

"Ayame, have you ever heard of a man named Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura tensed, she couldn't let her guard down, and she shook her head fearfully.

"No? Uzumaki Naruto perhaps?" again Sakura shook her head, begging the man to take mercy on her.

The man laughed, "Takeo, this is what brings fear to the lives of these villagers. I enjoy times like these when you can smell the fear." The man sniffed at Sakura's hair. She inwardly cringed as the man ran a finger down her arm.

"Sir, what shall we do?"

"Hm, I would like to know Ayame, have you ever heard of Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura felt herself breathe heavily as the man shook her head.

"N-No."

"No? Hm, what do you know?" the man sneered.

"I-I know nothing, except the workings of a shop." Sakura lied.

The man gripped her chin, running his cheek against hers, his breath tickled her ear, "Ayame, you will know the workings of much more of a shop when I'm done with you." With that the man dropped her face, speaking in a hushed tone to Takeo and that's when Sakura's body felt heavy again.

When Sakura woke, she felt groggily, her body was still sedated from whatever she had breathed in last night, but looking around she wasn't in the average room they had first brought her in. The room she resided in wasn't meant for someone to live in. It was run-down, damp, and made Sakura gag.

"Ayame, I'm so glad you've awoken." Sakura felt her body tense, Takeo's voice was overly cheerful.

"W-Where am I?" Sakura strained to sit up, but her body was heavy.

"Don't bother moving too fast, you'll need the rest for the boss. You know a dumb girl like you shouldn't wonder too far from home…you can meet bad people. Haven't your parents ever taught you to never trust nobody?" Takeo laughed as he walked over to Sakura.

"P-Please, w-what is happening?" Sakura tried to play her part, but real fear was starting to course through her, she had no means of escape, who-knows what happened when she had fallen asleep.

"Well, you're part of wonderful thing Ayame, the boss man has decided to keep you, rather than kill you…be thankful for his mercy, he has big plans for you, you're part of his collection, although I can't see why." Takeo began to walk towards the door. Sakura eyed him painfully.

"W-Wait, p-please, what c-collection?" Sakura pleaded.

Takeo paused a moment, "You're a civilian, I wouldn't worry too much, the boss man, normally harvests people with Kekkei Genkai not that you'd know. You're probably just a toy to him…I should've just kept you to myself…"

Sakura felt her body tense, _Harvesting Kekkei Genkai?! _

**_Author's note: _**_I'd like to know if I should continue? _THANKS for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Tied My Hands

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to upload as fast as I can!

2—Tied my Hands

It had been nearly two weeks Sakura calculated. Sakura hadn't seen the light of day for a while, being blindfolded and locked away in a room really did a number on her sense of sanity. Her body was drained of any fight and she figured that is exactly what her enemy wanted. She feared the worst. She had been captured by the enemy it was no wonder Tsunade had told her not to become an ANBU like the rest of her team:

_"But Lady Tsunade! I'm just as strong, I can fight! I can do what any man can do!" Sakura stomped her foot at the blonde Hokage. Tsunade watched her apprentice throw her tantrum, before standing cutting off the pink-haired Kunoichi. _

_ "Sakura. You are strong, but as my apprentice, I trust you'd be better off in the Medical Unit. You are fast becoming an excellent Medic, I need you in the village—"_

_ "If I'm such a great Medic, then my team would need me, if they should get hurt—"_

_ Tsunade slammed her fist, "Do not interrupt me! Sakura! You are to stay here and that is final. I will not have you taken in by the enemy. You are like a daughter to me…" _

_ Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms, "But I'm not." _

Sakura regretted talking back to her superior, even more so when Tsunade considered her like a daughter, looking back, Sakura wished she could've apologized before Tsunade called her in the next morning allowing her this mission in her own apologetic way. Sakura felt tears gather, _no! I can't cry, I asked for this and I got what was coming to me! I'm such a spoiled brat! _

She could almost hear Sasuke, _annoying_.

She was part of _his collection_. That could mean anything and Sakura had a week to try to figure it out, but to no avail. She was given two meals a day that were heavy in protein but smashed into a weird tasting liquid, yet still didn't replenish her strength. They kept the _collection_ healthy enough to live, but weak enough that they remain vulnerable.

Sakura sighed hopelessly. She was useless, clenching her jaw she felt like crying. All the training with Tsunade, all the courage it had taken her, was useless. It was as though she as a twelve-year old again.

Sakura heard the door open slightly. She turned her head to the sound as instinct, listening as the familiar foot work of Takeo approached her. A hand ran on the side of her face gently. She moved angrily away from him.

"Ayame, you're to come with me, the boss man requests your immediate presence." Takeo led her out of the room, pulling her arm non-to gently.

The familiar presence of the "boss man" was before her. She shivered slightly, trying to regain control of her emotions. Her body has been drained of any strength and she knew exactly that becoming closer to the boss man, wasn't as simple as Tsunade expected this to go, considering.

"Ayame, you're holding up better than a normal civilian would…I would've expected you to break down by now." The man's smirk could be heard.

Sakura tensed, _Shit, I take longer than a normal civilian to truly get exhausted, my chakra reserves haven't been used…the stupid seal!_

"I wonder about you Ayame, you don't have any Kekkei Genkai I would've sensed you're chakra…Takeo, leave us." the boss stated.

Takeo could be heard hurrying out of the room and when the door shut, Sakura gulped. Whoever was before her now, was not a merciful man.

"Now Ayame, let me show you what a Shinobi like myself can do. Although I would assumed you'd already picked up on the fact I'm not an ordinary man," The boss man approached Sakura slowly. Sakura felt her body being lifted, he turned her over, ripping the back of her dress with a kunai roughly. When the man threw her on the ground, Sakura tried to move away, only to feel his boot stomp harshly on her back.

She moaned trying to wiggle free.

"Now, Now, _Ayame_, I'm not done."

The man ripped the rest of her dress, Sakura felt exposed. Her heart broke into pieces, trying not to cry she continued with her part.

"N-No p-please, N-no…"

The man only chuckled darkly, running his hand along the contours of her back. Sakura felt his palm spread.

"_Ayame_, **or whoever you are. You put on a beautiful show. Except for this one flaw.**" The man slammed his hand into Sakura's back. She screamed painfully, it felt as though he had pierced her skin, digging with his chakra, Sakura felt a burning sensation that shot through her entire nervous system. His fingers felt as though they were beneath her skin, running against her muscles, cutting through all the way to her spine. She tried to hold her scream, but the enemy rested his knee on the back of her leg, applying pressure on her bones. Sakura screamed in agony.

The man pulled her face roughly to the side, straining her neck he breathed into her ear, "You know Ayame, you entered a country that has been known for stealth and in recent years they've only gotten better because of me! So to under estimate the abilities would've been assumed a few years back, but now…it's an insult!" the man put more pressure onto Sakura, until he smirked.

"Now, about this seal, _Ayame, __**I think I'll make this worth my time**_**.**" Sakura knew the man was mocking her. She felt her vision go white.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! (Sorry this isn't as long as the first chapter, but I'm going for a certain feeling) I'll update as fast I can! R&R.


	3. Solider

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note**: So While I was writing this I listened to Solider, by Gavin DeGraw, it went with it in my mind. Just a random fact for those of your reading! Carry on!

3—Solider

It was the crack of dawn when Team Seven was called to Tsunade's office immediately. Tsunade had grown worrisome over Sakura's absence. She had sent her apprentice off, completely vulnerable for an A-ranked mission. She was just to infiltrate and bring back the information in a week. Time had passed slowly for Tsunade, but today marked two weeks and one day since Sakura's departure. Tsunade regretted sending her off on such a mission.

A knocked pulled Tsunade back to reality.

"Enter."

"Granny! What's going on?" Naruto rushed in immediately, standing before Tsunade with a worried expression.

Following Naruto was Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke.

She sighed, "I am sorry to have to say this, but Sakura has been captured by the enemy." Tsunade stated, looking only at the scroll before her.

"What!" Naruto stepped forward, "That can't be! Why'd you send her alone?"

"Naruto, hold your tone!" Kakashi barked, pulling the boy back in line. Kakashi had lost those close to him before, but even he had wanted to yell at his superior for sending off their Sakura. Kakashi noticed Tsunade's saddened stare at the blonde teen, but what struck him is that Sakura didn't bother to tell them she was heading on such a mission.

Tsunade took a breath in, "Naruto I know you're concerned for Sakura, but she is capable of such a task. I gave her this mission because I felt she is prepared enough for it. She's strong. Unfortunately this mission was supposed to be completed within the week. It has been too long and with no message from Sakura, I can only assume she's been captured officially."

"That's ridiculous! Sakura would've told me!" Naruto growled.

Kakashi interrupted the boy this time, "Naruto you know very well missions are confidential things."

Tsunade felt herself look away from the boy, "She needed this Naruto, she felt too constrained by this team, she needed a chance to break away, find herself and what she's capable of without you. I made the mistake of sending her on an A-rank for her first lone mission without knowing—"

"An A-rank! Lady Hokage, I'm sorry, but what were you thinking! Sakura's too inexperienced—"

"Kakashi! She is fully capable of an A-ranked mission, I misjudged the _enemy_. Never have I misjudged Sakura, hold your tongue. I assumed an A-ranked mission for Sakura would be completed in a week, except there must've been advancements made within the company." Tsunade sighed.

"Advancements? You didn't want any precautions given, back up?" Kakashi remarked. Tsunade shook her head.

"Sakura felt constricted by her team? But I thought that's what bonded them together?" Sai questioned.

Everyone turned to Sai. Typical Sai, Tsunade shook her head, "Yes, you all protected her, I understand she's the woman on your team, and you feel obligated. I've been there, countless times with my own team, but Sakura wanted to prove herself—"

"Prove herself! To who! We all appreciated her! Well maybe not Sasuke, but—"

Sasuke threw the boy a glare.

"Naruto! Shut it, I'm telling you Sakura needed this. Now Kakashi, if I allowed back up, Sakura's mission would've failed. She was only to get into the country, find out if there was anything threatening the villages and get out. That was it," Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's it. That's it! Granny! That's not it! Sakura's in danger or worse!" Naruto shouted.

Sai came forward, "You didn't just call us in here to _tell_ us Sakura has been captured by the enemy have you?"

Tsunade nodded, "You're right, I'm sending you four on an S-ranked mission, you will be required to go in full ANBU gear, find out the situation at hand, send a report back, and if there is no time, infiltrate I don't care how, get Sakura out of there." Tsunade stated looking at the four men before her.

The four men nodded all in understanding before disappearing.

The sky was darkened by rain clouds that threatened a violent storm. Wind blew furiously through trees, branches swaying, leaves rustling. Four masked ANBU waited in darkness, the trees threatening to expose their positions. They remained calm, despite the risk. The tallest of the three raised his arm slowly.

They were gone in a flash.

Key Country wasn't as easy to infiltrate, especially at night, but the four masked ANBU had found it easier to just take out the East Guard. Then position the guard upright as if he was still living and headed for a secure location to gather information.

As they gathered, Naruto was the first to speak, "I say we tear this hell-hole apart, if Sakura's in here, she's bound to—"

"Don't be rash, Naruto, we need to determine what exactly Sakura's position is," Kakashi stated.

"But Sakura could be hurt!" Naruto whined from under his mask.

"Kakashi's right, we need to be cautious," Sasuke stated looking around at the looming towers he didn't like the feel of this place, something wasn't right. Sai nodded while Naruto crossed his arms.

"Alright, that's settled, we'll spilt up, Sasuke and Sai, you head North. Naruto and I will head west, we'll meet back here in one hour." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute! Why am I stuck with you?!" Naruto stated pointing to his former sensei. Kakashi sighed, "Because I can't have you doing anything stupid and knowing Sasuke and Sai they'll go right along with you if they get the chance. You're better off in my eyesight."

Sai smiled underneath his mask and headed off in the same direction as Sasuke.

Naruto was beside Kakashi when they noticed the rain falling. Kakashi grew panicked, "We'll lose her trace if this rain keeps up!"

"We could ask people…nicely." Naruto stated cracking his knuckles and noticing the villagers running for cover from the rain. Kakashi grinned, but shook his head.

"We can't risk our position, stay close we're heading there," Kakashi said pointing to a small building.

"Right," Naruto answered.

Sai followed closely behind Sasuke who had ignored anything Sai tried to say.

The rain had started making Sasuke curse under his breath.

"You know if I didn't know any better, Uchiha, I'd say you're actually concerned about someone other than yourself." Sai stated watching as Sasuke threw a glare back to him. Sai only smirked, "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Sakura's presence too, she makes the team a little less animalistic."

Sasuke just ignored the copy-cat.

The air was dense as they got further North, Sasuke felt like coughing but ignored the tickle in his lungs, and he needed to focus. That is until he realized the dense air made it harder to trace Sakura. His Sharingan had been activated, but her chakra wasn't anywhere he could sense, and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a heavy-set man walking quickly in a tower that looked to have windows, but there was no way seeing in. The man walked into the building and that's when Sasuke took his chance.

"Sai, we should spilt up." Sasuke stated. Sai looked up from his position a little shocked by the request.

"I don't think that's the best option, we're supposed to meet Kakashi and Naruto, in five minutes, shouldn't we head back?" Sai remarked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, I won't be going, you go and alert them of that tower." Sasuke pointed ahead, "Sakura's in there." Sai watched him with awe.

"How do you know?"

"I just know, now go back, we'll spilt up from here."

Sasuke didn't like the tower, something about it made Sasuke's spine tingle. Sai just nodded as Sasuke didn't bother to wait before he was off towards the tower.

Entering the tower wasn't going to be easy. Sasuke approached concealed by a black hood, heading for the doorway. A guard looked at him puzzled, until Sasuke ran his hand right through the man using Chidori. There was no alarm that sounded, but Sasuke knew he'd need to act quickly. When he entered the building, he evaded the few guards that were posted at each staircase and instead headed upwards, trying to sense any sign of Sakura. Sasuke crinkled his nose, the place reminded him of Orochimaru's crawling with the stench of death.

"He what! That bastard!" Naruto nearly shouted. Kakashi closed his eyes. He couldn't believe Sasuke was the one to run off, when he specifically stayed with Naruto thinking Naruto would run off the first chance he got. He should've known.

Since the war ended three years ago, team 7 has become closer, yet Sasuke still remains the stoic boy he always has. Although Sasuke was still quiet and kept to himself, Kakashi knew he had a special spot for Naruto and Sakura in his heart…looking over to Sai, it'd take longer for him to get used to.

Kakashi sighed, _Sakura_, she was the one who kept the team together other than Naruto of course. Kakashi enjoyed having the team by his side and if Sakura was gone—no, Kakashi shook his head, he couldn't think like that.

Naruto looked around at his remaining team, "Sakura, we need to find her, fast, I'm getting a bad feeling about this place," Kakashi nodded.

The three Shinobi looked North has they heard an alarm sound.

_  
Sasuke had managed to get passed most of the guards before they sounded an alarm for the front guard. He swore, before making himself known to the guards surrounding the hall that he wanted to get through.

He was quicker than the guards anticipated. But he managed to get through them and headed up the last set of stairs. He would find the man behind this and make him tell where he was holding Sakura.

As Sasuke entered two sets of heavy doors, he felt himself go numb as he saw Sakura lying on the ground wearing nothing but undergarments. The man who Sasuke had seen enter the building was nothing compared to what he could do. The man was fat and disturbing.

"Uchiha Sasuke I presume, by your Sharingan through that mask of yours?" the man smirked. Sasuke tensed, of course people have heard of the Uchiha clan, but the feeling Sasuke was getting about this place made him question how the man seemed to expect him to come.

Sasuke only looked on glaring at the man through spinning red eyes.

"What a treat? Eh, Ayame?" the man kicked Sakura roughly, causing her to gasp in pain. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"You seem angered, Uchiha, I wouldn't get to mad, I could do irreversible damage to your little girlfriend here. But that wouldn't benefit me," the man spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"I'd watch yourself. You seem a little too confident." Sasuke remarked, walking forward. The enemy bent down and grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair, pulling it, and making the pink-haired Kunoichi moan out in pain.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "That's right Uchiha, I wouldn't be too cocky yourself." Sasuke growled in aggravation.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, walk forward Uchiha," Sasuke could do nothing but obey the man. He clenched his jaw. Uchiha men never obeyed.

"I'll give you ten minutes, I'll sit right over here, but trust me, I wouldn't try anything, Sakura won't feel very well if you get too far from me," The man snickered walking back to his chair. Sasuke kneeled down beside Sakura, checking his teammate was still doing okay on her own before he turned to the man.

"I said ten minutes, starting now." Sasuke glared at the man.

"Oh you don't know what I'm asking, silly me," the man laughed to himself, Sasuke only became more enraged, "Ten minutes to deflower Ayame or whoever the hell she is, before I do. And I'm being generous here, I would've already had her, if it weren't for—"

Sasuke looked down at his teammate wide-eyed, he couldn't just deflower her in front of this sick pervert. That couldn't be the only thing he wanted? A perverted show put on for him? Sakura was in pain enough, Sasuke didn't need to add to it.

Sasuke smirked as he noticed the man left Sakura, "What happens if I don't, I can just kill you—"

Sakura let out a scream as she began to jolt in all different directions as though she's been shocked. Sasuke glared back at the man, "I would hurry Uchiha. You don't have much time." The man sat in his chair, putting his feet up on the table.

Sasuke looked down at his teammate. He could do it or let this scum take away something that she saved. He tried to believe she still loved him like when they were Genin. Yeah, he had to believe she'd forgive him for what he was about to do.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai hurried towards the tower, it was just in view, but that didn't mean they'd make it in time. Kakashi followed where the dead bodies were laid out, Sasuke showed no mercy. Naruto became irritated, "The bastard could've waited! I wanted some guys to hit too!"

Sai noticed Kakashi had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong with you guys? C'mon!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi looked nervously around the hall, "Something isn't right, where are all the guards? The alarm is still going, but the guards, Sasuke couldn't have gotten them all."

Naruto looked around, "I don't care! C'mon!"

"Naruto we need to move with caution, something is out of place." Kakashi stated hurrying down the hall towards the staircase.

Sakura could feel something inside her. Moving in and out, but she hoped to the Heavens that it wasn't what she thought. She could barely move, barely open her eyes, nothing worked, she tried fighting, but a voice in her head told her to relax that'd it all be alright. She couldn't relax, she didn't know where she was or who was touching her. She wanted to scream, but her voice strained.

The pain in her back was still excruciatingly painful, especially when something was making her move constantly. She tried pushing away, but it didn't' work, nothing she did helped.

The boss of the whole operation had tortured her for hours, when he had found the seal, she would give nothing away so he wanted to torture her out of it. Sakura couldn't remember what the man wanted specifically but she remembered it had to do with her team. Even when Sakura felt like he was ripping her flesh off she didn't give in. She couldn't. The safety of Naruto and Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi, Tsunade, her friends, the village, mattered. She couldn't lose.

Sasuke saw the pained expression on Sakura's face as he picked up the pace, avoiding the large smirk that crossed the enemies face. He wanted to tell her it'd be okay, that it's him that she needs to stop crying. He hated when she cried. But nothing would help, she wasn't conscious. She could feel everything perfectly fine, but she wouldn't be able to do much about the feelings. Whatever happened to Sakura, Sasuke felt his heart squeeze painfully, he thought the feeling was anger, for the man who caused her this much pain.

Sasuke grunted before finishing and quickly got Sakura's underwear back in place. He looked down at her pained expression and glared back at the man who sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hm, such a shame, I could've done such a better job. It looked like it wasn't just her first time either, how pitiful a boy like you and such an awful job." The man sneered. Sasuke grit his teeth.

Before long the door flew open to reveal Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. The enemies eyes widened in shock. The man jumped from the chair and fumbled with the scroll that had been given to him as a get-away.

Sakura began to wake from the painful nightmare she was cast in.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted as he hurried over to shield the girl with his jacket.

Sasuke smirked, madly as he noticed the enemy do a poor job of trying to perform a transportation Jutsu under pressure. All it took was one swipe of Sasuke's Katana to end the man who caused Sakura pain.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update as quickly as I can! R&R.


	4. Clarity

**Author's Note: **Hi! So I'm updating as fast as I can. I'm working a lot. But I've added another chapter, let me know how it goes!

4—Clarity

Kakashi looked down wearily at his former student. Sakura had taken a good beating that made him cringe. She was finally sitting up, but the monitors still remained attached to her like a lifeline. She smiled at something Naruto had said and Kakashi thought he'd better stop zoning out before he'd make Sakura nervous.

"…and then when you get out you can try the new Ramen Ayame made," Naruto gleamed. Kakashi noted the small cringe in Sakura's face, he raised a brow at the pink-haired woman sitting before him, but decided he'd let her sort out her own demons. Kakashi sighed, he was glad Sakura was safe and sound, but he never knew what to say to her. She was a girl, she needed conversation to get through her problems, she wasn't like Sasuke or Naruto.

_If I didn't naturally have sliver hair, I'd bet anything Sakura would've made me get gray hair the moment I met her, _Kakashi thought.

Sakura had listened intently to Naruto's stories of the last six weeks she's been in the hospital. Six weeks it had taken Sakura to wake up, she looked around at her team, the only one not present, which Sakura could've won a bet on, was Sasuke.

"Sakura, I read somewhere that when your friend is in the hospital, that you bring them something that lightens up there day…" Sai began.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

"I thought a drawing of a flower would suffice better than the real thing," Sai stated, handing Sakura a watercolor of a rose. She smiled up at him, she felt her heart swell with joy.

Naruto snickered, "You just didn't wanna go into Ino's flower shop!"

Sai stood emotionless, turning towards the blonde slowly, "That's not true."

"Is so! Sakura, just yesterday Sai ran into Ino and she was all over him, and he says I'm dic—"

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted as she strode into the room a clipboard in her hand, "That is enough of you boys, Sakura and I need to have a chat, so if you'd get out, you can visit Sakura again later," Tsunade barked as she looked around. Sakura smiled as her team bid their goodbyes and hurried out of the room before Tsunade got to them.

_  
Sasuke stood on the same dock that his father had taught him the fireball Jutsu. He tried feeling something other than what he felt—agitated. He didn't want to see Sakura, although Naruto gave him Hell for not coming along once she had awoken. Kakashi understood his distance, although he didn't look too pleased either. Sasuke wasn't the person who she needed to see, what she needed was nothing he could give her. He'd only cause her pain, if she remembered—pain, if she didn't remember—hurt.

He watched the ripples in the water from the small breeze but he didn't bother to turn to know Naruto stood behind him with a pained expression.

"She's awake, laughing, although it's hard for her. You should've came, she would've liked you there." Naruto said flicking a lone rock into the water.

Sasuke shrugged, "She didn't need me there."

"You're part of the team Sasuke, haven't you gotten that through your head? That means Sakura needs not just me, Kakashi, or Sai, but you too."

"She doesn't _need _me." Sasuke ground out.

Naruto sighed, "What makes you think that? So she's not twelve anymore, yeah we can't always protect her from bad people, but that doesn't mean she still doesn't like you around." Naruto stated sadly. He knew Sakura cared for Sasuke, although she did a pretty good job of hiding it since he's been back.

Sasuke laughed, mockingly, "Yeah right, you weren't in that room. Its better she doesn't see me."

Naruto blocked Sasuke from leaving, "Sasuke…six weeks have past, you need to get over whatever happened, Sakura will understand."

Sasuke pushed Naruto, but Naruto held tightly to his wrist, "Let go."

"Not until you tell me what happened in that room." Naruto's blue eyes pierced Sasuke angrily. Sasuke sighed, he wasn't getting away easily.

Sakura woke in fevered sweats. She hated nightmares, but what was worse were the faces that seemed to be wiped clean of features. She didn't know anything other than a name, Takeo, that's all she could remember, but their faces, their words, she couldn't recall a thing and that's what hurt the most. Tsunade stood beside her, checking her monitors, IV, and treatment, but Sakura knew she wanted information.

"I don't know a thing, I-I can't remember, it's so hard, what they said! I-I'm sorry," Sakura began before Tsunade shook her head.

"Sakura, don't worry about that now, we'll get Inoichi Yamanaka to take a look inside your mind later on when you feel up to it," Tsunade stated, checking Sakura's vitals, "Right now, we need to discuss you're well-being."

Sakura nodded, uncomfortably, she could remember a movement within her. She knew someone had taken advantage what she had managed to save for years. She didn't know why she saved it, other than Hinata, Sakura was the only other Kunoichi who dared to salvage her innocence. It still frightened her, she still felt the hands of the enemy in her back, and she still felt Takeo's breath. And whoever was the one who broke inside her she never heard a voice, never saw a face, and that made her shiver just thinking about someone without a face, without a voice, a name, anything to try to humanize. The faces that racked her brain were wiped clean, she couldn't see, but could only feel whatever was happening, whatever was being done to her.

Tsunade checked Sakura's back to see how she was recovering, when she felt her heart stop. There along her spine, was an intricate seal that seemed to entwine with her spinal cord. She used her chakra to check the energy on the seal, except what she sensed created a tight knot within her stomach. She felt her anger getting the best of her. Whoever created the seal had practice, this wasn't his first, the seal was to track as though she were a branded cattle.

"Sakura, this seal cannot be done easily, I'll have to do research to try and pinpoint what this seal tracks exactly." Tsunade concluded, running her chakra over the seal once more. She could feel Sakura's tension, fear, but Tsunade knew she'd hold strong, even if she was near death, Sakura wasn't a weak girl anymore.

"So what will happen till then? Am I released from the hospital?" Sakura asked hopeful. Tsunade laughed softly.

"No, you're not able to leave just yet, you must be picking up bad habits from your team," Tsunade joked lightly. Sakura only nodded solemnly, "Till then Sakura, get some rest, you're going to recover from this, you're strong." With that Tsunade waved goodbye before heading off in search of a certain scroll.

"You what!" Naruto nearly shouted as he sat on the edge of his chair. Sasuke closed his eyes and beat himself up for inviting Naruto over his house to tell him in a more private setting. He didn't need any more trouble.

"Sasuke! You've got to be kidding! That's sick! Why didn't you just kill the man, are you insane! Or did you take enjoyment in taking advantage of our teammate, our friend!" Naruto jumped from his seat glaring at the raven-haired teen. Sasuke sighed watching the blonde pace trying to wrap his finger around what happened in the room. Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand. Let me get this straight, the sick pervert told you to practically rape Sakura and you just allowed yourself to do it! You didn't fight back, you didn't say 'Sakura's my friend, I should fight for her!' Instead you just—"

"Shut up. You're not listening to a word I said." Sasuke interrupted standing in anger. Naruto glared at the teen, squaring off.

"I don't care. You could've done something differently! When Sakura finds out—"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth and held a kunai to his throat, "Sakura. Will. Not. Find. Out. Understand?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, nodding so Sasuke would let up, "Sasuke this is wrong, you need to tell Sakura!"

"No I don't, she doesn't need to know it was me!"

"And why not! Just tell her in the best way possible…although there is no bright side to this." Naruto stated, arms crossing. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"No, you're not getting this. It was me or that pervert. It was me or watch Sakura be torn apart by a man she didn't know! He would've kill her if I didn't!" Sasuke nearly growled.

"Yeah, right, Sasuke, if I was in your shoes I wouldn't have raped Sakura—"

"He was hurting her with some Jutsu, I had to or else she'd be hurt more—"

"Yeah, justify it all you want Sasuke, but you're just as bad as that pervert." Naruto stated before turning to leave. Sasuke clenched his fists. He felt iron in the back of his throat and he wanted to burn a hole in the back of Naruto's jacket as he walked away from him.

"Wait."

Naruto stopped turning the knob slightly. He looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto…you would've done the same thing."

Naruto shook his head, "That's where you're wrong, I would've tried to save Sakura, not add to the nightmare. Do me a favor Sasuke, stop hurting Sakura."

Sasuke felt his stomach lurch, "Naruto…please don't tell Sakura."

The door slammed shut as Naruto walked out the door of Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP!


	5. Same Mistake

**Author's Note:** Enjoy.

* * *

5—Same Mistake.

It had been another week before Sakura was released from the hospital. She sighed in relief as she was able to walk by herself again. Ino had met her at the entrance of the hospital, telling her that Tsunade told her she could use a girlfriend.

"You didn't have to do this, Ino," Sakura stated wearily. She eyed the blonde girl nervously, she didn't want to talk, and she just wanted to get home, step into a nice warm bath, and sit there till fingers wrinkled.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this that easily. It's easier to talk with me first before they run tests on you in the Intel Unit." Ino stated, waving her finger at the pink-haired teen.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'd rather do the test. I don't have to talk about it."

Ino looked over to her long time frenemy, "You don't mean that."

"What if I do?" Sakura challenged.

Ino sighed, "Tsunade said you've been having major mood swings…listen Sakura, I'm your friend, sure we have our moments, but I care about you, you've come from a—"

"Many women have been through similar cases, what makes me different! I can handle this, I'm no different. I wanted a challenging mission!" Sakura said before stomping off. Ino watched as Sakura stormed off, Ino followed slowly behind.

Sakura looked back after about ten minutes, "Stop following me."

Ino just shook her head, "No."

"Stop being stubborn, go home, Ino."

"I'd rather not." Ino retorted. Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

"I want to be left alone," Sakura mumbled, sitting down on a bench.

Ino nodded, "We all want that after a long mission, but Sakura you're the victim, so you asked for a challenging mission, that doesn't mean you deserved what you received." Ino stated.

Sakura only played with the hem of her skirt. The girls remained quiet for a moment before Sakura spoke, "The nightmares are awful."

Ino wiped the tear, "Do you remember anything?"

Sakura shook her head, "No…I mean parts, but they don't have faces, it's as though my memories been wiped clean. All I remember are voices, but their muffled, I remember the feeling, the—" Sakura paused, "Ino…I don't remember who had done it. I mean is it weird when I say I felt as though I knew the guy? In a weird way, I knew it wasn't the head guy or the henchman…but it's right, but in a way I knew it wasn't them…it was calm, rushed, awkward, but I can't put a face to the feeling! I just know it wasn't that Takeo guy…but something about it…"

Ino only listened as she held Sakura's hand tightly, "It's okay Sakura, that's getting somewhere at least."

Sakura nodded, trying to figure out the odd feeling that she knew who had done it. If she could only put a face to who it was she'd know.

Sasuke with his arms tucked under his head lounged on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't bother leaving his apartment. He didn't want to accidently bump into Sakura, he knew she had gotten out today.

_An abrupt knock woke Sasuke from his restless sleep. He lifted himself from the couch, stretching his back tiredly. _

_ "What." Sasuke knew it was Naruto, but he knew Naruto wouldn't want to see him either. Sasuke heard Naruto sigh. _

_ "Thought I'd let you know, Sakura has been released from the hospital today." _

Sasuke had a headache. He knew the right thing would admit to Sakura that it was him, that he was the sick pervert, that Naruto was right, he could've done something, but to what expense? Sakura's pain or worse her life? He was thinking on the spot. He tried to convince himself that Sakura probably didn't even remember. Sasuke shook his head. _Of course she remembered._

Looking around his room, he tried not to admit he had locked himself in his room, hiding away from admitting the truth to Sakura or worse, finding out Naruto had told her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _Naruto wouldn't dare_.

In one quick motion, Sasuke headed for the door of his apartment. He wasn't even going to think about Sakura, he'd just leave and try to find her without thinking.

As he walked throughout the village, he couldn't tried to avoid Naruto, but to no avail, it's as though the blonde had been stalking him.

Naruto walked beside Sasuke quietly. Eventually one of the teens had to break and talk, but Sasuke knew it wouldn't be him.

"You going see Sakura?" Naruto asked, Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, looking away from the blonde.

"Well good, I know exactly where she is!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm.

Naruto dragged Sasuke all the way to a park where Sakura sat talking with Ino.

"Let go, Dobe," Sasuke growled. Naruto looked at the boy suspiciously before letting go, "Don't worry I'll stay."

"Good. Now get over there." Naruto stated with a slight shove to Sasuke. The girls noticed the two boys arguing, Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

"Just get over there already, there watching." Naruto said, Sasuke sighed.

As he approached the two girls, Ino eyed him while Sakura only tensed, her green eyes looking pained by his presence. _Maybe she knew? No she'd have attacked me by now if she had found out it was me…she's looks like she's going to cry...annoying_.

"Sakura. A word?" Sasuke stated before glaring at Ino. Ino only glared back.

"Excuse you Uchiha, whatever happened to a thing called manners?" Ino spat.

"Just go." Sasuke stated, staring at Sakura. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

"Sakura—"

"It's fine, Ino, I'll be right with you." Sakura said, before standing and walking slowly behind Sasuke. He led her out of ear shot from Ino, nervously he turned, trying to find the perfect way to phrase what happened.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." Sasuke started.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked at him with big green eyes, watching as her face gently smiled, she was hiding her pain from him. He sighed. _I can't tell her…not now…_Something crossed Sakura's face that made her move slightly away from him. Sasuke tensed.

"You look better than when I had found you." Sasuke stated before quickly leaving her with her puzzled expression.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto said walking away with the raven-haired teen. Sasuke only glared when Naruto started making choking noises.

"I didn't choke, dumbass, it's not the right time." Sasuke stated looking at the blonde boy angrily.

"Yeah you choked alright. It'll never be the right time, Sasuke, now is the best time before you avoid it forever."

"I'll tell her…just give her time…" Sasuke looked back at the girls, Sakura caught his eye and immediately turned away from him. _That's if she doesn't already know it's me, _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura sat staring at her room in disbelief, she had been gone nearly two months, and the place still remained the same, while she felt as though everything had changed. She sighed, making her way over to her bed. When she laid down, her eyes fluttered shut, and she tried to dream of happier times.

_"Sakura….I-I'm sorry…Sakura…" the muffled voices still sounded so far away. Sakura tried to open her eyes, she thrashed around trying to get free, trying to know who was doing this to her. She felt someone push inside her, the break, and then the quick movements that followed. _

_ She tried to speak, but her voice wasn't coming out. _

_ "Relax…please…" that voice, it sounded so familiar, but distant, Sakura cried out. She couldn't take it anymore, she tried moving, but someone held her down, she tried screaming, but someone was pressing against her chest uncomfortably. _

_ "Hn," the last grunt, the final push, Sakura felt herself float away. She swore she knew who was doing this to her, that voice…_

Sakura woke with a start. Sweaty and anxious she looked around her darkened room. She tried to relax, but something about the nightmare, the familiarity she felt, she wanted to throw up. Sakura ran to her bathroom, hoping that the feeling would go away, but when she looked down at the toilet, she let everything she had eaten come right back up.

Tsunade looked through the scrolls in hopes she'd find some sort of clue as to what the seal meant, it was jagged and connected to her spine. Whatever the seal was tracking, it needed to be solved before it escalated into a threat.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune peeked in the room at her superior.

"Hm?" the blonde looked up distantly.

"It's about that seal you're looking into—" Shizune began. Tsunade's eyes lighted up, she waved her in.

"Have you found something?!"

Shizune looked down at the scroll, "I might have some sort of answer about the seals origins, but I'm still not sure what its tracking."

"Come in, come in."

Shizune took a breath before she began reading, "Well this seal is from legends, and it was invented when the first bloodline had come upon most of the beginning countries. It's a seal that tracks Kekkei Genkai gestation. When the bloodlines had first come about, the clansman would protect the Kekkei Genkai with their lives because of its rarity, but eventually the clansman had adopted this type of ceremony throughout centuries out of habit most probably don't perform whatever the ceremonies are, they aren't written down anywhere. This seal, is what most bloodlines had feared when it came to Kekkei Genkai gestation, it's like harvesting, it tracks the growth of Kekkei Genkai. The users of such a seal have long died out in legends though," Shizune paused looking up at the Hokage.

Tsunade sat awe-struck, "If this seal is in legends as being a threat, what is the threat does it suck out chakra, kill…"

Shizune shook her head, "No, it's like tracking a scent, it's just there to track the well-being of the Kekkei Genkai, except the thing is Sakura doesn't have Kekkei Genkai, so I'm not sure why they would place such a Jutsu on her. The scroll doesn't have much detail, mostly because the clansman of the bloodline traits have performed ceremonies unknown centuries ago to protect what little they had, nowadays there isn't a threat…so I'm still unsure." Shizune concluded folding the scroll and placing it upon Tsunade's desk carefully.

"Shizune…get me Hyuuga Hiashi," Tsunade stood, turning towards the window overlooking the village, "Also get me Kakashi, I need to confirm something."

Sakura felt awful, her stomach felt like she would never eat again, everything she tried, came right back up. When she tried to get some sleep her nightmares took over and woke her from her slumber. She'd wake feverish and trembling, she couldn't stand it.

She stepped into the warm tub, balancing herself before sitting comfortably against the back of the bath. The water rippled softly, until it settled around her. Sakura felt as though she could fall asleep right in the tub, but decided to clean herself. She felt sweaty her dreams didn't make it easy for her conscious to rest.

"Mm," she moaned tipping her head back and sinking into the warm depths. She closed her eyes softly relaxing in the steam that filled the bathroom.

"Hiashi what do you think about the scroll?" Tsunade asked the Hyuuga. The man looked up from the scroll puzzled.

"I'm not sure, we've never performed such a thing since earlier times. I've only heard of Kekkei Genkai sealing—which isn't a threat to the bloodlines because of the numbers…the sealing normally would tract pregnancy, the so called ceremonies that were performed were to protect the women of the clan from getting kidnapped, but like I said, I've seen a ceremony performed before because there hasn't been a threat—is there one?" Hiashi asked standing from his seat to hand Tsunade the scroll back.

Tsunade shrugged, "I'm not sure, this ceremony how is it performed?"

Hiashi looked to the woman startled, "I-I'm not sure, all I know is that once the couple performs the binding, then the man typically cannot stray far from the woman, for safety reasons."

Shizune nodded, "Hiashi, do you know if it's a chakra binding?" Hiashi turned to the woman shaking his head.

"I'm not sure, my clan hasn't performed that kind of ritual for centuries. The caster of this seal, poses a threat to the Kekkei Genkai holder, typically the male, because it will threaten the passing of the bloodline."

Tsunade sighed, "And if by chance, the woman is sealed?"

Hiashi eyed the women nervously, "Then the male counterpart didn't do his job correctly." Tsunade ground her teeth together, "But it would also mean that woman would be tracked, her pregnancy is being monitored by the seal. The seal grows stronger as the pregnancy gets further along. Once she goes into labor, the seal breaks, causing an alert to go off to the caster."

Tsunade clenched her fists, "The woman is she in danger afterwards?"

Hiashi nodded, "High risk. Once the caster has finished acquiring what he's tracked for nine months, the woman is of no use any more…after labor the woman is killed by the sealing itself."

Shizune felt her eyes widen.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiashi stood from his seat.

"And of the child?" Tsunade asked almost hesitant, knowing the answer.

"Taken from the mother. Depends on the Kekkei Genkai, but typically an infant's bloodline is fresh, like birth, so it's easy to just take the blood from the child, it's a disgraceful thing." Hiashi concluded.

"Hiashi, the sealer, they cannot stray far either?"

"That is correct. The sealer wouldn't be near the woman though, he doesn't have to watch the development. The seal monitors that for the sealer. Although, once the seal breaks it's sort of like a transportation Jutsu, the sealer if he does remain far, then the seal would help the caster arrive in time to take the child," Hiashi paused for a moment, "Lady Hokage, is there some danger to a bloodline?"

"Possibly…do you know of any clan that would perform such a ceremony still or still know how?"

"I haven't heard anything like that. I do know that the Uchiha clan held themselves typically high on a _pedestal_ for their pregnancy ceremonies, although with them you'd never be able to tell if a woman was pregnant, until she was carrying it in her arms. I'm not sure why they were so high strung. But they are long gone…so I doubt any clan performs the ceremony anymore…that's the only clan that would've probably continued the ceremony even today, so vain."

"Thank you, Hiashi, you've helped a lot." Tsunade stated, Hiashi bowed leaving the room with a puzzled expression.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment before looking over a certain silver-haired copycat ninja. He looked grim, the one eye that shown was staring intently at the Hokage.

"Kakashi, I assume you now understand why I've called you." Kakashi nodded in response, he stood, walking towards the desk.

"Sakura, she's being tracked for a pregnancy that will create a bloodline trait? Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi spoke softly, looking at the blonde woman with displeasure. He thought of his pink-haired former student and how she'd react to such a seal. Kakashi clenched his teeth, Kekkei Genkai that could only mean—

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi announced grimly. _That ignorant son of a—_

"In the report he was the first to enter the room. I wouldn't assume he did this on purpose, I doubt he'd even realize what was happening let alone know that there is a specific ceremony that protects woman who carry such a burden."

"But Sakura," Kakashi began.

"Sakura probably doesn't realize she could be pregnant. She probably thinks it's a side effect of being in such a position." Tsunade interrupted.

"And what of this seal?" Kakashi asked.

"Whoever had cast it, wasn't their first time, it's too detailed, too time consuming, to know right away. Whoever cast it had experience with others…" Tsunade sighed, "My guess, the caster knows no Kekkei Genkai users perform such a ceremony anymore because times have changed, the security is probably lowered to be like regular Shinobi, and the caster took advantage of this."

"Can't the child be taken out before it gets too far, the seal grows more powerful as the pregnancy carries on, so the less risk to Sakura?" Kakashi asked watching as Tsunade shook her head quickly.

"That is out of the question, yes the risk seems to be lower in earlier trimesters, but that doesn't mean that it'll end well for Sakura, the seal could recognize this, you heard Hiashi, once the woman is used for her purpose the seal kills her off!" Tsunade slammed her fists angrily.

"Lady Tsunade, what happens now?" Shizune asked nervously.

"We have a little chat with Uchiha Sasuke, I want to know what happened in that room. Whoever cast this doesn't care for Sakura. The real target is Sasuke." Tsunade ground out angrily.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading, I'm updating as quick as I can. The chapter titles are related to the songs I've been listening to when I write. Same Mistake by James Blunt. Thanks again! I'll update as soon as I can! 3


	6. Run Every Time

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! The chapter is named after Run Every Time by Gavin DeGraw.

* * *

6—Run Every Time

Sasuke stood outside Sakura's house debating whether or not to knock. He didn't want to tell her, but if he waited any longer Naruto would get too impatient and blab whether he wanted to or not. Sasuke took a breath in before knocking once. The Uchiha teen stood outside the door waiting for someone to open it, he was not a patient man. He knocked again. He rolled his eyes, _Tch annoying_.

He was about to turn when the door slid open slowly.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt his face drop, "Ino what are you doing here?"

Ino glared at the Uchiha, "You know you sure got one hell of an attitude. I don't know why I thought we'd be perfect for each other…your looks sure, but hell if I knew you'd still have this attitude…" Ino drawled. Sasuke groaned.

"Ino where is Sakura?" he interrupted. Ino paused a moment before raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'd like a word with her." Sasuke said looking past Ino and into Sakura's living room. He pushed past Ino, ignoring her protests and began looking around the apartment. He went towards the kitchen and then when she wasn't there began walking down her hallway.

"Hey! Sasuke, she's not here! Get out!" Ino screamed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't bother to knock as he opened the door to her bedroom. He peeked in, there was nobody home.

"See I told you, she's not here! Now get out! She'd kill me if you came in without her knowledge." Ino shouted.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Where is she then?"

Ino paused in her rant, "Honestly Sasuke why do you want to know so badly? And at this hour no less! Do you know what time—?"

"Just tell me." Sasuke interrupted. Ino sighed angrily.

"She said she'd be at the Hokage Tower…something urgent had — Wait hey! Sasuke!" Ino shouted after the raven-haired teen as he dashed away.

Sasuke ran the roofs trying to get to Sakura before someone else did. He knew if Tsunade told her what happened he'd be doomed.

Sakura knew her nausea wasn't going to disappear, but she couldn't tell Ino that. Ino had worried about her enough for one day. She felt bad making up an urgent meeting excuse to get Ino off her back, but she just wanted some space. Except space apparently wasn't what her body wanted because immediately she had managed to get alone, her nausea kicked in and sent Sakura's last meal all over the grass.

She sat in the hospital room waiting for the nurse to come back with her results, she needed to find out if she had a bug or if the seal that was upon her back was making her sick. When she tried using her own chakra, she remembered her seal prevented it.

The nurse reentered the room with a small smile on her face.

"Sakura, it's good to see you again," the intern who followed Sakura around like a puppy was Sakura's only option of secrecy. She mentioned how she missed having her expertise around the Hospital. The intern worshipped her, Sakura knew if she told the intern to keep a secret, she would.

"The results?" Sakura asked a little anxiously. The intern smiled softly.

"Well Sakura congratulations you're expecting." The intern said, happily. Sakura felt her entire body spilt from her.

_ The intern had to have mistaken! Expecting? Expecting what? Expecting a long prosperous life?! _

"Are you alright, Sakura you seem pale, I'll get you some water if you—"

Sakura shook her head, grabbing the interns arm tightly, "No. No water, what did you just say to me?"

The intern become nervous, "I said you're expecting…"

Sakura wanted to throw up again. Her  
worst nightmare had come true, she was pregnant, "Listen to me carefully, Emi, you aren't going to tell a soul." Sakura threatened. The intern nodded slowly, nervous of Sakura's wrath.

"But what about—"

"What about who?" Sakura questioned, feeling her stomach lurch.

The intern shook her head, "Nobody. If you don't want anyone to know, I won't let anyone know. This is just between us? Like a secret?"

Sakura smiled weakly, "Yes, exactly, like a secret."

"Oh, alright!" Emi smiled, although it vanished when she noticed Sakura's dismay.

"Is everything alright?"

Sakura nodded, "I'd like that water right about now, if you please."

Emi nodded and quickly exited the room, leaving Sakura to bury her face in her hands and cry.

Sasuke had entered the Hokage tower looking for Sakura, but cursed himself when she wasn't here. Instead he bumped into Kakashi who was glad he caught him.

"Sasuke I'm glad you're here, just the person I was looking for." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke shook his head, "Listen, I'm busy. I'll catch up with you later." Sasuke tried to turn, but Kakashi held his arm.

"No you listen, Lady Tsunade wants to talk with you."

Sasuke groaned, "I really need to go."

"It won't take long, whatever you need to do it can wait."

"It can't really, Kakashi."

Kakashi eyed his former student, "Why not?"

"It's….personal," Sasuke stated.

"Well then guess I can't help you, I'd try to stall for you, but if it's personal than it sounds like an issue that can be fixed later on." Kakashi said. Sasuke frowned.

"Kakashi, I need to find Sakura…its urgent," Sasuke stated, looking away from his former sensei. Kakashi let the teens arm go.

"I was going to get Sakura as well…Sasuke whatever is going on, Tsunade wants to speak to both of you."

"I'm speaking with Sakura first. I don't need anyone interfering." Sasuke began to walk away.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this," Kakashi sighed, "Just be back here no more than thirty minutes."

Sasuke nodded before rushing off.

He had searched at all the usual places. She was nowhere. He only had a couple minutes left when he spotted a certain pink-haired teen walking out of the hospital frowning. As he approached Sakura he couldn't help but notice the way she looked nearly worn out with stress.

"Hn, Sakura," Sasuke called out to Sakura only to have her tense up at his words.

When Sakura turned, her eyes widened and he noticed her jaw tense.

"Sakura, I need to talk with you."

Sakura looked away from him, "I'm really not in the mood—"

"I don't care. It's urgent," Sasuke felt ridiculous trying to beg her to talk with him. But he only had so much time before Tsunade would say his worst fears. He didn't need Sakura to misunderstand.

"Did you want to get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Sakura said staring up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke watched her bit her lip nervously, "Can we do it after…I don't have too much time." Sakura noticed the tension he held.

"Okay. You want to sit?" Sakura asked pointing over to a bench. Sasuke nodded quickly. As they walked to the bench, Sasuke tried to think of the many ways he could phrase what he was about to say to her.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sakura wrung her hands together.

Sasuke looked at Sakura once before beginning, "Sakura, I know it's been a couple weeks...since the mission, but about the mission, in the room where I found you—"

Sakura tensed, "Sasuke I'd rather not talk about it with you…"

"You don't understand, Sakura I was in the room when—"

"Sasuke! Sakura! There you guys are! Tsunade's looking for you two, she's furious!" Tenten said running up to the two teens. Sasuke balled his hands into fists.

"Oh! What's going on?" Sakura asked, standing up. Tenten shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure what's going on, but she wants you too there now."

Sakura looked down at Sasuke and then began walking away. He felt himself fume with anger. As he caught up to the girl, he gripped her arm, "Sakura, listen to me."

Sakura eyed him, "Sasuke I will listen, but Tsunade needs us, so right now it can wait." She pulled her arm from his grip.

"No it can't. Sakura!" Sasuke followed closely behind Sakura, trying to get her to slow down. Nothing worked.

"Sakura about the room—"

"Sasuke, would you please! Not so loud!" Sakura hissed, she glared around her until her green eyes landed on Sasuke. He felt his world stop, Tsunade knew. She was going to tell Sakura what he had done. He'd never again have her trust.

They entered the room, Sakura strode in confidently, and she didn't want Tsunade finding out anything, while Sasuke walked in sulking. Kakashi stood beside Tsunade, he could tell that Sasuke hadn't told her anything.

"Good. You two are here." Tsunade looked amongst the two teens and noticed the way Sasuke was glaring at her, "Sasuke I will start with you. Would you both like to sit?" Tsunade indicated to the two chairs that were positioned in front of her desk. Sasuke shook his head, but held onto the back of the chair, while Sakura immediately took the seat.

"Sasuke, apparently the mission relating to Sakura, has become not only an issue for Sakura, but it also ties you in as well as a target." Tsunade stated. Sakura sat wide-eyed waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"You were the first in the room, correct?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke nodded quietly.

"Have you ever heard of Kekkei Genkai harvesting, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. Sakura recognized the term, but she couldn't place what it meant or where she had heard it, she looked over at Sasuke who stared slightly wide-eyed.

"I'm assuming you have. What do you know about it?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, "Not a lot. I've only read about it."

"I see. Well it seems that you're the target of a Kekkei Genkai harvester who has experience in this work. The mission Sakura was placed on, apparently the man in charge wasn't what I expected him to be—"

"No…I killed that man." Sasuke stated. Sakura felt her eyes pop out of her head.

Tsunade raised an eye brow, "I understand that, but he has sealed—"

"No he didn't. That man could not even perform a transportation Jutsu quick enough." Sasuke stated. Sasuke was confused_, Kekkei Genkai harvesting had nothing to do with the mission_, he shook his head.

"Sasuke, the man you killed. If your assumption of him is correct, than he wasn't the real master mind behind this." Tsunade looked at Kakashi hopelessly. Her trail had now become bigger.

"I don't understand, Lady Tsunade, what's going on?" Sakura asked, "Why did you call me in?"

Tsunade looked over Sakura carefully, "Sakura you have the Kekkei Genkai harvesting seal on you because you are carrying a bloodline inside you…more specifically you are carrying Uchiha Sasuke's offspring."

Sasuke felt his heart fall into the pit of acid in his stomach, Sakura's face had dropped and she had looked as though she saw a ghost. Sakura felt all her nightmares reform, she now saw Sasuke's face in the place of the empty ones. The man she felt force the way into her, was Sasuke. The man that moved in quick, awkward motions, was Sasuke. She felt like throwing up.

_ How could he do such a thing! Why would he do that to me! _

_**He wanted to rebuild his clan. **_

****_Not this way. _

_**Face it, he took advantage of your state, he probably thought you'd crawl right into his arms, thanking him. **_

****_That—That insensitive Bastard!_

Sasuke watched Sakura shut down, he regretted not telling her when he had the chance, but it was too late, he needed to redeem himself, he need her to understand. Pregnant, Sakura was going to have his child, Sasuke felt sick, he didn't want it this soon, nor did he want it under these circumstances.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began, but Tsunade held up her hand.

"Right now, we need to discuss the seal." Tsunade stated. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was desperate to tell Sakura what had happened, but at this moment, Sakura was gone, she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Sasuke was the one who had forced his way onto her and that he was the father.

"Sasuke, no bloodline clan performs the ceremonies that keep the trait intact that's the reason behind this enemy, he's taken advantage of the clan's vulnerability," Tsunade noticed Sakura look up from her hands. Sasuke remained still, "There are no written pieces about the ceremonies it's only indigenous to the clan, correct? Do you know the ceremony?"

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, avoiding Tsunade's eyes, "Yeah, the Uchiha's are the only ones who continued with the tradition."  
Tsunade nodded, "What is to be done? You don't have a clan to help you. So what are the things that we can—?"

"No."

"What?" Tsunade glared at the teen.

"No, the ceremony cannot be performed by outsiders. It's wrong. The circumstances are completely different. It takes preparation to plan something like this!"

Sakura felt her eyes look at Sasuke angrily.

"Sasuke, you need to adjust the ceremony, Sakura's well-being is at stake," Kakashi spoke up this time.

"What are you talking about?"

"The seal on Sakura that is meant for Kekkei Genkai tracking and harvesting. Once Sakura gets further in her pregnancy, the seal becomes stronger, by the time Sakura is in labor the seal alerts the caster. When Sakura has the child, the caster can steal the child away and Sakura will have no use anymore…the seal will be the death of her." Kakashi spoke slowly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who looked just as shocked as he did.

"They didn't say that in those scrolls of yours?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "Why should it, the clan has never once been _sealed_, Uchiha's have too much to lose if caught."

"The Hyuuga's—"

"The Hyuuga's aren't the _Uchiha's_," Sasuke spat.

"What's the difference then?" Tsunade asked, watching the Uchiha boy look back at Sakura.

"It's a whole process. The entire thing is planned. The binding process, which for Uchiha's is their ceremony. The binding makes it so neither can be apart for too long or the binding becomes a high risk for both people. The child once born has essentially "fresh" bloodline traits…that's the case for other clans, but for the Uchiha's it's at its most pure."

"Meaning what?" Tsunade asked.

"Meaning that if that child is taken, the bloodline could be used to unlock anything, the Sharingan has many forms as you know, some are forms that can control a single person to the world depending on the usage. I don't know about how the bloodline is taken from the child, but…it's at its highest before it goes dormant an hour after birth."

Sakura listened carefully, she would die because of Sasuke. She would lose her life, the child that know rested inside her would die too.

"You bastard. Why would you do this to me?!" Sakura stood over Sasuke yelling at the raven-haired teen. Sasuke didn't bother to look Sakura in the eyes.

"Sakura, you don't understand, the man was hurting you if I didn't he'd have—"

"Hurting me? Sasuke I was already hurt, I was barely conscious! You insensitive—I can't believe you, you just—"

Sasuke stood know, his face twisted in anger, "Sakura! You don't understand. It was me or him! He hurt you if I didn't, I tried to avoid it, but he was causing you pain. It was me or him!"

"You could've preserved my dignity and let me be, you could've went after him!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke ground his teeth together.

"You don't understand!"  
"What don't I understand? So you wanted to force yourself on me so the enemy couldn't?! Oh thank you so much! Is that what you want! A thank you for your noble deed?! Sasuke, you jerk, I was saving myself for someone I would love…you are nowhere close to a man. You should've just let me get hurt and do your job by taking out the enemy, not letting him watch, you pervert!" Sakura screamed, she didn't realize she was crying but she hated him. She didn't care that he stood there shocked by her words, she didn't care that he hadn't let the other man touch her like that, but she was now pregnant because Sasuke fell for their plan all along.

"You're an idiot! They wanted you to have sex with me! You bastard! They wanted you to do that, you just now gave them the upper hand, because this seal is irreplaceable!" Sakura slapped Sasuke. He remained frozen. He thought he had done the right thing, he had taken Sakura, he was someone she knew, a teammate, a friend even, rather than let the disgusting man have his way with her, rather than have that man kill her.  
Sakura was furious. Sasuke barely felt any of the hits she was aiming at him, he wasn't bothered by her attacks, what bothered him was that she couldn't see what he did for her.

_"I'd watch yourself. You seem a little too confident." Sasuke remarked, walking forward. The enemy bent down and grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair, pulling it, and making the pink-haired Kunoichi moan out in pain._

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "That's right Uchiha, I wouldn't be too cocky yourself." Sasuke growled in aggravation._

_"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, walk forward Uchiha," Sasuke could do nothing but obey the man. He clenched his jaw. Uchiha men never obeyed._

_"I'll give you ten minutes, I'll sit right over here, but trust me, I wouldn't try anything, Sakura won't feel very well if you get too far from me," The man snickered walking back to his chair. Sasuke kneeled down beside Sakura, checking his teammate was still doing okay on her own before he turned to the man._

_"I said ten minutes, starting now." Sasuke glared at the man._

_"Oh you don't know what I'm asking, silly me," the man laughed to himself, Sasuke only became more enraged, "Ten minutes to deflower Ayame or whoever the hell she is, before I do. And I'm being generous here, I would've already had her, if it weren't for—"_

_Sasuke looked down at his teammate wide-eyed, he couldn't just deflower her in front of this sick pervert. That couldn't be the only thing he wanted? A perverted show put on for him? Sakura was in pain enough, Sasuke didn't need to add to it._

_Sasuke smirked as he noticed the man left Sakura, "What happens if I don't, I can just kill you—"_

_Sakura let out a scream as she began to jolt in all different directions as though she's been shocked. Sasuke glared back at the man, "I would hurry Uchiha. You don't have much time. I'm instructed to kill her if you don't do what I asked. Such as waste." The man sat in his chair, putting his feet up on the table._

_Sasuke looked down at his teammate. He could do it or let this scum take away something that she saved or worse kill her. He tried to believe she still loved him like when they were Genin. Yeah, he had to believe she'd forgive him for what he was about to do._

_He knelt down in front of Sakura. _

_"You know Uchiha, this girl here would've gotten away with what she was going to do too, if I didn't let my boss meet her first. You know he took a great appreciation for her. Just what he was looking for too he seemed to recognize her a teammate of yours." The man laughed, "Hurry up Uchiha, although it'll probably take less than a minute for you to finish." _

_Sasuke leaned over Sakura, "I'm sorry…Sakura…I'm sorry," he whispered. _

_When Sasuke pushed in, she cried out in pain, Sasuke gripped her hips._

_"You know Ayame or whoever, here was supposed to be sold off…I had a nice bid going for her." Sasuke grit his teeth, "I'm going to kill you." Sasuke growled to the man. _

_"I'm shaking in my boots, Uchiha," with the snap of the man's fingers Sakura was being shocked, she tensed, and Sasuke could feel every electric shock going through her to him. He bit his lip, trying to stop the pain. Sasuke glared at the man, if he kept shocking her like this Sasuke wasn't going to be helping her much. _

_"Relax…please…" Sasuke tried holding her closer, but she cried out. He didn't know what to do. _

_"You're really no good at this…" the man mocked. _

_Sasuke picked up the pace, he didn't want to delay it anymore the shocks began once more, but the voltage was amped up. _

_ "It's a shame really, if my boss didn't want to preserve people like you, I'd have already taken Ayame or Sakura for myself and done away with you. Although the boss man will do away with both of you once he gets what he wants…I'll just ask him to save Sakura for me…or maybe I'll ask him to let you watch me take her. You with what the boss is planning, you could have you kill her if he wanted." The man sent a shock that brought Sakura to tears. Sasuke could barely understand the man, the electric impulses that went to him from Sakura, were blurring his vision._

_Sasuke glared at the man before looking at the pained expression on Sakura's face. He was useless, he didn't want to cause Sakura the pain, but the thought of that man taking what he cherished. He didn't want to lose anyone else in his life._

_Sasuke closed his eyes, "Hn." With one last push he finished, trying to settle his nerves and get his vision back to normal from all the electric pulses. He quickly pulled himself out and fixed Sakura as much as he could. _

Tsunade held Sakura back while Kakashi blocked Sasuke from her anger.

"Sasuke! Answer me! You asshole, why did you do it! Why didn't you just forget about me?!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked at the green eyes that were filled with anger, "I'm sorry, Sakura. It was the only way." Sasuke looked away from Sakura and headed for the door. He wasn't going to stay here where he wasn't welcomed.

Naruto had found Sasuke walking home alone.

"Did you tell her, yet?"

"No."

"Sasuke! You—"

"I tried…She won't listen to my reasoning." Sasuke stated walking up to his apartment door.

"What's your reason Sasuke, you told me about what the man had told you to do…but you never said why."

Sasuke opened his door to his apartment, "Because I don't want to lose anyone else…if I lost Sakura, I'd lose the annoying feeling she gives me when I see her...But it's all over..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as a I can! It's about 2:30 in the morning right now and I'm living off of pure love for writing.

Also, I'm not making Sasuke out of character...I just feel like (if anyone's kept up with the Manga or shows) that he's slowly getting a heart, even if he'd still be a jerk.


	7. Blue Ocean Floor

Blue Ocean Floor-

The scrolls didn't reveal much. Sasuke sighed, leaning back against his chair. The scrolls were his only hope of trying to help Sakura but seeing as most of the Uchiha clan had remained in secrecy Sasuke could only grit his teeth. His father was the one who was supposed to tell him how to do the ceremony, how sex was supposed to work, and of course, the only learning he had gotten was when he was in the room…with Sakura. Sasuke shuttered thinking about Sakura, he could only hope she'd get over herself and comply with the ceremony.

_Naruto sat with a smile upon his face, he had been treated to ramen by Kakashi who sat and stared at the blonde. Sasuke was emotionless as always, although after their training session he was grateful for ramen. The two thirteen year olds sat before Kakashi who took out his orange book. _

_ "So…as protocol as your teacher, I'm supposed to inform you of things that I really would not. But as you two both know I have to do this—"_

_"Kakashi-Sensei shouldn't we wait for Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed looking around for the pink-haired teammate. Kakashi sighed. _

_ "No…actually she's learning the same thing, but with Kurenai." Kakashi watched Sasuke's face drop, the raven-haired boy looked cautiously as the blonde continued to rant about how Sakura was getting special treatment. _

_ "Dobe….Shut up." Sasuke looked back at Kakashi and noticed the sliver haired man smirk, "What did you want to tell us?" _

_ Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, "Well do you two know anything about sex?" _

Sasuke cringed at the past conversation. He spent two hours with Naruto who asked a million questions…how to insert it, how fast, how slow…it went on for hours it felt like. Sasuke had tuned Kakashi and Naruto out, all he needed to know was the basic insertion and movement, he didn't need the pleasuring her part, they wouldn't need pleasure, he had a goal to do.

But as Sasuke looked back he just wondered whether Sakura was told a romantic version rather than the down and dirty parts like Kakashi had gotten into.

Sakura hadn't been able to be away from Tsunade. They had appointments to get through and the seal needed to be monitored. She spent the last five hours in the Hospital trying to get out (for the first time).

As Sakura took a breath of air, she felt as though it was knocked back out of her when she saw him standing at the main hospital gate. His face was tired, his eyes hard, and his jaw clenched.

"How'd you find me?" Sakura asked, she had been avoiding Sasuke for the last week and a half, and she certainly wasn't going suddenly give up avoiding the teen.

"Easy enough. You don't stray too far." Sasuke concluded shoving his hands in his pockets. Sakura sighed.

"I'm not a cat, Sasuke."

His eyes widened, "Never said you were."

"Well I'm not astray, I'm just not going near you." Sakura spat, walking past him.

Sasuke kept pace, "Fair enough. But I have an obligation to you now."

Sakura abruptly stopped, "No. I'm not your _obligation_. You can go away. Just because this is—just because I'm your problem now doesn't mean you can just uproot my life. Go away."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be so stubborn. I thought you wouldn't mind—"

Sakura glared at him, "Mind? Wouldn't mind?! What do you think, I'll just jump into your arms, with a smile on my face as though my whole life revolved around you?!"

"You didn't let me—"

"I didn't want this! I didn't want you to do this! Didn't let you? Of course I didn't _let you_ I didn't want you." Sakura turned away from him with tears in her eyes, she didn't want him to see her cry. She still cared about him, sure, but to let him just walk into her life because of an _obligation_? She began walking.

"Sakura—"

"Just go away."

"Sakura I didn't finish." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura paused, "You can't threaten me, I don't care if you didn't finish, and you're not the boss of me!"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "You're annoying."

Sakura paused and smiled weakly, "Yes, thank you for reminding me."

Sasuke watched Sakura turned and walk away, he had hoped she'd hear him out, he didn't like it when he was ignored, especially by a woman no less.

The moment Sakura reached her apartment she turned noticing Sasuke had followed her home, although he was farther away. In the bottom of her heart, she hoped he followed her home…but she knew he'd never follow _her_ home…but what she _carried_.

Sakura sighed, turning she noticed the raven-haired man pause leaning against a telephone pole across the way, "You're welcome to have some tea…but nothing more." Sakura opened the door to her apartment and wondered why she'd invite the Uchiha in.

_  
Twenty minutes of complete silence, Sakura could handle, she'd had longer quiet sessions with Sasuke before this day and she wasn't about to show him that she'd be the first to talk. The only thing making her shift in her seat was his intent stare on her as she drank her tea.

When Sakura finished, Sasuke raised a brow, "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from her cup and eyed the Uchiha suspiciously, his voice sounded gentle…just like the night he left the village, "What?"

"I want you to hear me out. That means all of it with no interruptions, are we agreed?" Sasuke asked, staring at the pink-haired teen with black eyes. She looked away from him and crossed her arms, as though she was a child.

"Please." Sakura felt her jaw drop. Please wasn't in the Uchiha's vocabulary. She shifted an eye over to him waiting for him to begin.

"As you know, you are baring my child…" Sasuke saw her flinch, "As much as I'd have prefer the situation to go differently, it is what it is. On normal circumstances, you and I would've probably waited a while—" Sasuke noticed the curious look, he felt his face grow hot as a pink tint lit his cheeks, "I-I mean to say, not us specifically together…but just in general….not that you're not…ah, forget it, that's not what I wanted to get into." Sasuke frowned and looked away from the girl who turned to look at the flustered Uchiha.

"The situation you are in….there are certain circumstances to this gestation…" Sasuke noticed the way she'd cringe at words that mentioned her pregnancy, Sasuke sighed, "In normal terms, you're pregnant, and nothing will change that fact now. The ceremony—"

"I will not become part of a ceremony, Sasuke!" Sakura stood with her hands on her hips, "I'm not some doll that gets to be placed on shelf for months!" Sakura's emerald eyes glared down at the Uchiha before her. Sasuke sighed.

"I asked for an agreement to not interrupt. I've heard and felt you're part," Sasuke said rubbing his chest that still had yellow bruises. Sakura noticed and looked away, she felt odd standing up to him like this, but she couldn't give in.

"Please will you sit?"

"NO, if you want to talk, then talk, but I'm not going through a ceremony, I'm not a doll, I'm not going to be anything that cripples my ability to be a Kunoichi, and other woman get pregnant and don't have to do this! The women who do this enjoy the ignorance of a men like you, and they—they're weak or annoying as you'd say!"

Sasuke felt his jaw clench, "Sakura. I'm serious, you've said enough."

"I don't think so! I'm not an Uchiha woman I don't need to go through a ceremony, I'm not weak like the woman who were in your clan!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke stood slowly, clenching his fists, and when he looked at Sakura he saw the pain she felt in her hardened eyes that were on the brink of tears, "Sakura, I haven't finished."

"Well to bad, that's another thing! I'm not going to sit by and let you talk down to me! I'll say what I want when I want—"

"Sakura—"

"—I'm not going to just—"

"Will you just—"

"—stronger now, and if you think I'll just—"

Sasuke felt his blood boil, "Shut up."

"Tsunade taught me—what?" Sakura felt the anger radiating off the Uchiha and before long she came to her senses and clenched her teeth, "Don't you dare—"

"Don't I dare? _Don't you dare, Sa-ku-ra!_ I'm asking for your time, I'm asking you with patience to not interrupt, I don't care if you're pregnant, I don't care! I'm asking you to listen because your life is on the line, you're being an _immature, annoying, spoiled brat_ like you've **always** been."

Sakura felt tears well up and she blamed the hormones, but he didn't care about the pregnancy...yet he still saw her like a twelve-year old.

His chest rose and fell angrily, he was containing himself as best he could, but she always managed to get to him, "Now, _will you please shut up and sit?_"

"Get out."

Sasuke felt his jaw drop, "You won't listen to me, Sakura."

"What's there to listen to? The makings of a ceremony? Tsunade has told you my life is on the line, that's why you care so much, you're _heir_ is going to be from me! It might even have pink-hair! Who knows….but I'm telling you to get out, I'm not twelve, I've grown up, and Sasuke you're someone I care deeply for, but it will be nothing my a feeling, now get out!"

"Sakura…please I just—"

Sakura walked to the door, "Get out, Uchiha, I'm not going through anything, I'm not a weak little girl anymore. Your clan's ceremony is ridiculous, I'm not property, I'm not weak, and I feel bad for your mother."

Sasuke felt his eyes close or else he'd have done something that would've gotten him killed, "You don't know my clan."

"And I never will they are _gone_, Sasuke, just get out."

Sasuke took a breath in as he walked towards the door, "You also don't know what it feels like to lose _everything_ you had. You don't understand what I go through, you never will, my parents, my father cared about my mother, her safety, his children. That's the Uchiha way, I don't have anything left but Team Kakashi…and—" Sasuke looked down at Sakura's stomach, he swallowed hard, "and the ceremony, is protection to prevent losing everything. But I can't perform it, because it's passed down from father and son—I wasn't old enough for my father to pass anything on to me. He barely even noticed me."

Sakura felt her confidence drop as he came closer. She could see the frown forming on his face and she regretted getting worked up over a ceremony that he couldn't perform. Then again she felt as though she ate a stone, she had spoken back to Sasuke and although she had great pride at the fact, her words were harsh and uncalled for…his clan.

Sasuke walked out and without turning, "When you're ready to lose everything to the seal, Sakura, let me know, I'll give you some pointers, but if you're not I'll be in my apartment waiting for you to get over yourself."

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! (I'm working now, so it'll be sometime before I update...I'm planning to update a lot at once rather than one chapter at a time, so deal I guess.)

Also, I enjoy criticism, it's tough, but I like to hear what people have to say...So yes, the rape is kinda faulted, in how Sasuke was demanded, but that's a live and learn writing moment. (Also it's just awkward to write a rape scene knowing that rape is a serious thing and cannot just be written.)

Thanks for reviewing I enjoy helpful comments.


End file.
